Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Once a Ranger
by GodFall
Summary: A new evil threatens Earth, can the Overdrive Rangers defeat this new menace, or will they need some help from some outside forces.
1. Part 1

(I'm picking up just before Thrax shows up.)

"We defeated Kandor and Miritrix, but I can't seem to shake this bad feeling.."  
Commented Mac as he stood on the balcony outside of his window.

"I know how you feel.."  
Tyzon added as he dropped down from above Mac's balcony, most likely the roof. He blonde Mercurian landed on the railing, to Mac's right.  
"Something's out there, and whatever it is, it's vicious, and it's going to cause a lot of pain and distruction, that is unless we stop it.."  
Said Tyzon as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed up at the full moon in the sky.

Mac nodded, he turned to face Tyzon, looking up at him. He seemed almost mythical standing there on the railing, looking at the moon.

"...Tyzon, can I ask you something?"  
Mac stepped up to the railing, now in the light of the moon, it was obvious Mac was ready for bed, he was dressed in his red ranger PJ's.  
"Am I a good leader?"

Tyzon glanced back, and down at Mac, his silver eyes seemed to glow bright white, from the glow of the full moon. His blonde hair began to sway in the cross breeze passing over the Hartford estate.  
"When I was the leader of my rescue squad, I often wondered the same thing myself.."  
Tyzon lifted his left foot and spun on the railing, using his right heel as a pivot. He jumped down from the railing. Now at Mac's level, he placed his left hand on Mac's shoulder.  
"But I always thought I did the right thing for myself and the team, unfortunetly, sometimes the right thing, in fate's eyes, isn't the same thing as what you and I would see as right.."  
He smiled to the young man, before patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.  
"You're a great leader, and you will be as long as you do what you feel is right. Always remember that your sense of judgement is what makes or breaks the team you lead.."  
With that said Tyzon stepped back up onto the railing.  
"I'm going to bed, you should too.."  
Tyzon stepped off of the railing, and decended below to his own room, using his agility to swing off of the trim of Mac's balcony, and launch himself through the open window of his room, and of course, into his bed.

Mac didn't head off just yet, he simply stood there, staring at the moon. He placed his hands against the railing, and leaned against it gently. He bounced his left foot off of the tile flooring of the balcony.  
"...My judgement..."  
His grip tightened on the railing. He took a deep breath and nodded.  
"My judgement.."

He repeated, his voice sounding more, pride filled, and strong. Mac let go of the railing and spun around his his left heel, similar to what Tyzon had done. Mac however stumbled forward, completely failing at the whole thing.   
"Won't do that again.."  
As he stepped back into his room, he shut his balcony doors and locked them, before retiring to bed for the night.

Mac did not rest well that night.   
"..Wh..Bu..It's not.."  
Mac mumbled in his sleep.   
With in his dream, Mac was standing atop a large hill. Below him, around the base of the hill, stood all of his team mates. From the hill Mac could see all of San Angelas, however, when he looked down to his team mates again, their faces were gone. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, no ears.  
"..What?"  
Mac questioned, he stared at them, before running down the hill to Rose. But as he ran down, the hill grew taller and taller, and he could not reach her.  
Rose's right hand lifted, and began to wave back and forth, as if waving goodbye.

"NO!!"  
Mac sat up, his eyes wide, his hands gripping the sheets under him.  
"WHA!?! WHAT!!"  
He looked around, his eyes caught his elderly man-servant Spencer, standing by the balcony doors, reaching for the lock.

Spencer paused, before looking toward Mac.  
"Master Mac? Whatever is the trouble lad?"  
The butler promptly trotted over to the bed, reaching out to feel the young man's forehead.  
"Good heaven's your perfectly fine.."

Spencer grabbed Mac by the right ear and hauled the youth out of bed.  
"The other's are awake, now get clean, get dressed, and get down stairs!"  
The elderly man shoved Mac into the bathroom attatched to Mac's room.   
"Now!"  
Spencer promptly slammed the door shut after Mac had entered the bathroom.

"Children these days.. I swear he takes after his father.. Wants to sleep in all day!"  
Spencer dusted off his suit jacket before opening the balcony doors and leaving the room.

In the shower, Mac closed his eyes, thinking back on his dream, and wondering what it meant.  
"My judgement.."  
Mac reached forward and grabbed the controls for the shower, and shut off the water, just as the stream of clensing warm water stopped, the danger alarm went off.  
"..Oh no!"  
Mac leaped out of the shower, nearly slipping on the slick tile floor.

In the command center.

"Looks like Miritrix and Kamdor have got themselves another monster and have robbed the San Ang--"  
Doctor Hartford paused looking toward the rangers. Rose and Ronney seemed to be giggling uncontrolably, Dax had reached up and covered his eyes, Tyzon had his head tilted looking at Mac, and of course Will had his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head.  
"For pitty sake Mac, I gave you a uniform for a reason!"  
Stated Doctor Hartford before throwing Mac his uniform and a pair of red boxers.  
"I'd apreciate you getting dressed before addressing an emergency, even if you are late to the meeting, at least we won't have to stare at you in a towel!"

Mac was standing in the middle of the command center, soak and wet, with only a red towel around his waist, he caught the uniform and boxers.  
"Right.. Sorry.."

"As I was saying, Miritrix and Kamdor are robbing the San Angelas museum, you've got to stop them before someone gets hurt.."  
Said Doctor Hartford turning to face his rangers.

At the Museum.  
The ground shook outside of the museum, just before a massive fireball irrupted from the front doors, sending glass, and civilians in everywhich direction.

"Haha! I've got the most precious jewl I could find in the whole museum!"  
Shouted the monster waving a giant ruby in his right hand above his head. 

"Too bad it's just shiney!"  
Commented Kamdor as he sheathed both of his swords, stepping down the stairway from the museum.

Miritrix took the ruby and happily skipped down the stairway.  
"If you don't want it, I'll have it!"  
Retorted Miritrix as he reached the ground, dancing around with the ruby in hand.

"The museum is keeping it!"  
Mac shouted as he leaped into the air. Using his enhanced strength, he aligned his right foot with Miritrix' forehead. The heel of his boot came down on her forehead, mashing her head into the ground as Mac landed. 

"AUGNN!!"  
Shouted the dark haired villainess as her face was brutally ground against the Earth.  
The ruby fell from her hands and rolled up to Mac's feet.

"I'll be hanging onto this.."  
Mac picked up the Ruby, he tucked it into his shirt.  
Mac grasped his overdrive tracker and spun it in his palm effortlessly.  
"Ready?"  
He questioned the other rangers standing on the otherside of Kandor and the monster.

"Ready!"  
They replied in unison.

Mac nodded and in unison the rangers lifted their left arms and drug the tracker down their arms.  
"Overdrive Accellerate!"  
They each shouted.

Now in their ranger forms they rushed at Kamdor and the monster, each attacking in their own way.

"Drive lance!"  
Mac shouted lifting his left hand over his head, in a flash of red, the lance was in his hand.  
"C'mon Kamdor! Lets do this!"

"Very well then! Prepair to fail!"  
Kamdor shouted pulling his swords from their sheathes. The sound of the wind be in cut filled the air as Kamdor swung toward Mac, sending a vicious laser slice toward the Red Ranger.

"You're the one whoes going to fail!"  
Mac shouted slamming the butt of the lance into the ground and using it as a pole vault. He launched himself over the blast and drew back into a punch.

"Take this!"  
His fist slammed into Kandor's chest, sending the azure anti-hero skidding across the parking lot.

"ARRHHHGG!"  
Kamdor began to summer sault before slamming into a car, completely crushing the passenger's door.

"All together!"  
Will shouted lifting his drive hammer over his head, the others lifted their drive weapons.  
"FIRE!"  
Will shouted, they all blasted at the monster at a point blank range.

"NOOOO!!"  
The monster's hands flew up into the air as electrical bolts formed all around it.

The rangers each turned away from the monster as it exploded, sending flames and monster chunks in all directions.  
"Your days are numbered.."  
Dax commented as his weapon vanished in a blaze of blue light.

Miritix stood up, finally regaining conciousness, he spat out a chunk of grass, before stumbling over to her leader.  
"I think we should leave.."

Kamdor stood up, coughing a few times before nodding.  
"Yes, sounds like a good idea to me.."

"Power down!"  
Mac shouted, the other rangers did the same. With in seconds their ranger forms shattered off of their bodies, revealing their unformed forms.  
"Yeah you'd better run!"

Will walked up to Mac, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Nice job, your plan worked great.."  
Will smiled and patted Mac on the shoulder before walking back toward the dirt bike he'd arrived on. 


	2. Part 2!

Thrax' Lair.  
Kamdor and Miritix fell from an unseen ceiling, down onto a solid rock floor. As they came to, the scenery before them was less than pleasing. As they stood up, they came into the view of none other than Flurious, a cold hearted villain who just happened to be after the jewels aswell. However their vision would also draw in Moltor, the fear cats, and several lava lizards, as well as a troop of chillers. The room seemed to be lit by the smolaring caldron in the middle of the table they all seemed to be gathered around.

"What are you all doing here?!"  
Questioned Flurious lifting his ice staff, aiming toward the other patrons of this dimly lit dungeon. 

"I could ask you the same question, ugly!"  
Snarled Moltor as he reached for the sword on his right hip.

"Shut up! All of you!"  
A voice thundered from the caldron. The dungeon rocked, the sound of loose bones knocking against eachother seemed to accompany the voice, as though beyond the light of this room, laid piles of bones.  
The caldron began to bubble and boil, over flowing almost. Through the fog however, the gathered villains could clearly see something silver breaching the surface. Before long, a silver 'Z' was birthed from the fog that seemed to hover over the surface of the caldron.

"What is this?!"  
The fear cats said in unison as they backed away from the table.

Black and white lightning began to course over the 'Z' as it continued to rise from the foggy depths of the caldon, before long, the water with in the caldron exploded, sending green goop all over the villains, their underlings, and the table.

"OH! EW! This is disgusting! I did not stay here to get goop'ed on!"  
Shouted Flurious as he sheilded his eyes from the goop headed toward his face.

"What kind of greeting is this!?"  
Questioned Kamdor as he brushed goop from his visor, clearing his vision. 

However, they all shut up immediately as their eyes fell on a very, disgusting form. That green eye seemed to shimmer in the dead-dim lighting of the dungeon the villains were gathered in. However, the eye was accompanied by a skinless figure, posessing half a mouth sheild, and a quarter of what looked to be a very deformed face. The absolute embodiment of evil.  
"I said shut up!"   
Retored the figure, it seemed to have the same voice that had just momments ago bubbled up from the caldron.

"And just who are you to be standing on the table shouting orders!"  
Questioned Flurious.

"Let's beat him up!"  
Shouted Moltor lifting his leg to climb onto the table.

That 'Z' from before was connected to a long, chrome shaft which soon evolved onto a staff.  
"Behave!"  
Shouted that monsterous figure as the silver z was swung down at Moltor's head.

"What th-WHOA!"  
Moltor shouted as the tip of the staff, or rather, the chrome 'Z' collided with his forehead, the blow batted Moltor across the dungeon and into the shadows.  
"WHAT THE! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!!"  
Moltor crawled out of the shadows with several skeletons latched onto his throat and arms, however, once in the light they seemed to just break down into dust.  
"...Wh..I'm sorry.."  
Moltor hung his head, obviously in shame.

"Now, is there anyone else that wants a piece of me?"  
Questioned this abominating creature, however none of the villains answered.  
"Very well then.."  
The monster-man stepped over to the edge of the table and jumped down. Two skeletons pushed a large, stone throne from the shadows, at the headrest, a giant 'Z' was carved into the throne. However, once the throne was in place, the two skeleton men broken into dust just like the others before them.  
"My name is Thrax, I am the demon spawn of Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd, two of the greatest evils in the known universe. Durring the machine invasion I was concepted, King Mondo simply didn't have time to keep tabs on my parents, and through that ignorance I was born, and raised. It wasn't until that rechid Andros destroyed Zordon, that my parents were purified. You might be asking why I am n--"  
Thrax was interrupted by Kamdor.

"Actually, we don't really care about how your parents got their freak on.."  
Kamdor said raising his hand.

Thrax growled angerly, lifting his staff.  
Miritix stepped in front of Kamdor.   
"Go on, he's just ancy to go beat something up.."

Thrax nodded and continued.  
"You might be asking why I am not purified, well, at the time of the purification I was dead-locked in battle with the Sentinel Knight, with in the nega-dimention. Just as Zordon's purification wave hit Earth, I lost to the Sentinel Knight, he locked me away with in a cosmic dumpster, I assume to humiliate me, of course, that being the same way Zordon imprisoned my mother for thousands of years."  
Thrax put his feet up on the table.  
"As you can plainly see, evil such as mine cannot be imprisoned for too long.."  
Thrax grinned, his large, and disgusting teeth seemed to shimmer and bend. However, the most interesting thing about Thrax seemed to be his horns, which grew down, to frame his face.  
"Thus, brings me to why you all are gathered here. With our combined pow--"

"There is no way we're teaming up with those clowns!"  
Commented Cheetar as he slammed his own fist into the table.

"I understand you're all blood thirsty villains out to get the jewels for yourselves.."  
Thrax said waving his hand dismissingly.

"Yeah.."  
"Pretty much.."  
"Couldnt've said it better myself."  
The villains seemed to chatter like hens for a moment until Thrax slammed his foot down on the table to get their attention.

"But you've all noticed that alone, you fail miserably at every attempt at defeating the rangers.. But imagine the power we'll have if we all gang up on them.."  
Thrax put his feet down, and sat up in the throne, grinning to each of them.  
"We'll join forces and destroy the rangers once and for all, after that, you're all free to go about your business of plundering the Earth.."

"Yeah"  
"Great idea!"  
"Sure, why not? We're all evil, lets put it to working use.."  
Stated the villains before patting eachother on the back.

Back at the mansion.  
"8 ball, left corner pocket.."  
Called Ronny as she pushed the pool stick forward, tapping the cueball forward, which smacked onto the 8 ball, whih rolled into the left corner pocket.  
"HAHA! I win again Mac!"  
Ronny shouted as she jumped up and down.

Mac calmly stared at the table. He shook his head and put the stick down before reaching into his uniform pocket.  
"Alright, you win.."  
He handed Ronny a 10 dollar bill before begining to walk out of the room. 

"GET DOWN!!!"  
Shouted Will as he grabbed Mac tackling him to the ground, the other ranger's followed the cue and crouched down to the ground.

Just as Will and Mac hit the ground, the north wall of the game room exploded, sending debris in every direction. Within the giant hole in the wall, Thrax stood, his green eye glowing feircely.  
"The first stone has been cast.."

Thrax lifted the staff over his head, black and white lightning began to course over the staff itself, and Thrax. In a bright flash of green Thrax was gone.

"Ughn.. What wa-- Oh My God..."  
Rose commented standing up. She looked out of the giant hole. A horrified look crossed her face as she covered her mouth, and sank to her knees.

Dax quickly ran up to Rose and caught her as she was falling to her knees. His expression became dark and angered as he stared out the hole along with Rose.   
"..Guys.. You're going to want to see this..."

Ronny threw a sheet of drywall off of her self and stumbled over to Dax and Rose, soon followed by Mac and Will. Mac held his right shoulder as though something had fallen on it.  
"No.."

He stepped forward, over the piles of rubble that had been blown into the room by the blast.  
"NO!!"  
Mac shouted as he reached the hole, looking out at what seemed to be a quarter mile of piled up bodies, all arranged in the shape of a giant 'Z'.

---End Of Episode 2---


End file.
